


Breeding Bitch

by starknymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bestiality, Boypussy, Breeding, Breeding Bitch Gabriel, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Coming Untouched, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Gabriel is fucked by a real dog, Humiliation, I'm Going to Hell, Knotting, M/M, Milking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Read at Your Own Risk, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, You Have Been Warned, mentions of castration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starknymous/pseuds/starknymous
Summary: It's breeding day, and Gabriel knows what that means.He likes it a little too much.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 339





	Breeding Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, but hey, I wrote it. I do not condone any of this in real life. This is fiction.
> 
> **Heed the tags. I have tagged everything accordingly, so please go forth at your own discretion.**

“Puppy, it’s breeding day!”

Gabriel opened his eyes at the call, then immediately closed them in a pitiful attempt to force himself back to sleep. It didn’t work. The blanket that covered the cage was whisked off and he blinked blearily at the bright sunlight that streamed in through the window. 

The cage door popped open, and Hayden crouched down to peer at him at eye-level. “Did you have a good sleep?” the man crooned, brown eyes twinkling. 

Gabriel blinked back and stubbornly kept his mouth shut. Not that he was expected to talk anyways.

Hayden shifted aside and tilted his head to the side, raising an eyebrow. “Come out, boy. You don’t want to keep your stud waiting. We still need to make sure your little pussy is stretched enough for him too.”

Gabriel flushed at the words, but reluctantly crawled out of his cage. It was better to move on his own; provoking Hayden never got him anywhere and it hadn’t taken him long to learn that. 

“We’ll have breakfast first,” Hayden narrated as he swept a hand down Gabriel’s naked back, making him shiver. “I’m thinking waffles. What do you think, honey?”

_ Fuck you,  _ Gabriel thought in response. 

He obediently went to sit at his mat, ducking his head to drink from the bowl filled with fresh water for him. He tried to subtly wipe the water off of his chin after straightening back up, then flinched when Hayden ran a hand through his hair. 

“I almost forgot,” the man chuckled. “You need to go potty, puppy, come on.” He opened the door, and Gabriel flushed, but followed obediently. 

Hayden stayed and watched as Gabriel paced through the large backyard. When he huddled away as far as he could in the corner of the backyard, he squatted and tried to relax himself enough to let his morning piss out. When he finished, he shuffled back over to Hayden, who was waiting with a pleased smile on his face. 

“You don’t need to go poo-poo, honey?” he asked, his sweet, concerned tone a sharp contrast from his words. “You know it’s bad to hold it in.”

Gabriel shook his head slightly, going bright red as he thought of how Hayden always tenderly wiped his hole when he’d finished shitting, then flinched at Hayden’s responding sigh. 

“Okay, maybe later.”

They headed back inside, and Gabriel sat quietly in front of his bowl as he watched Hayden cook. The man gave him his breakfast soon. The waffles were, as always, cut up into small bite-sized pieces. There were a few blueberries thrown in there too, but that was about it.

Gabriel leaned down and began to eat, knowing full well that his ass was exposed and there was nothing he could do about it. Hayden liked to watch him eat and admire the view, so that was what would happen. 

Gabriel was on the last bite of his breakfast when he felt fingers spreading his cheeks. He nearly choked on his waffle but compensated for it by ducking to drink some more water. 

There were fingers brushing against his hole now, not pressing in yet, just petting and stroking tenderly. He gasped when Hayden rubbed his perineum, trying not to press back in vain. 

Hayden chuckled. “Look at you,” he murmured. “Always so needy. Your little pussy is fluttering already. You’re aching for it, aren’t you?” There was the sound of a cap and then a squirt, and then lubed fingers were pressing at his asshole. “Don’t worry, puppy. You’ll get your breeding. You’ll be nice and full soon.”

Gabriel bit back his moan as Hayden began to stretch him, quickly working three fingers into him. He was panting by the time Hayden was finished, and his cock was dribbling pre-come.

“Oh, look at the mess you’re making,” Hayden tutted. He twisted a hand in Gabriel’s hair and pushed his face down so that his ass was raised in the air. “Clean it up,” he ordered sharply.

Gabriel obediently began to lap up his mess, tasting the sharp tang of his own precome on his tongue. When there was no trace of it left, Hayden let him straighten back up onto all fours. 

“Okay, puppy. It’s time for your favourite part of the day now!” Hayden said cheerfully, guiding Gabriel over to the dreaded breeding bench. 

Gabriel was strapped into the bench and he tried not to let his breath quicken. Soon, he wouldn’t be able to do but just  _ stay there  _ and take the fucking. He quivered, feeling Hayden’s gaze travel over him, and made a noise of surprise when he felt hands on his ass.

“Oh, I know, this is a little different than our usual route,” Hayden chuckled. “But your pussy looks especially pretty today, pup. I just want to admire it for a while, so that’s what I’m gonna do.” 

Sure enough, Gabriel’s ass cheeks were spread as wide as they could be, just for Hayden’s viewing pleasure. He involuntarily clenched, making Hayden chuckle.

“You’re always so cute like this, you know,” the man murmured. Gabriel could feel his breath on his hole, and he clenched again. “You’re so needy. Your little rosebud won’t stop pulsing. Are you that excited, hm? You want to be bred, don’t you? You need it?”

Gabriel whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut, hating how his cock began to harden.

“Oh, yeah, you do. I can see it.” Hayden flicked his balls without warning, making him yelp. “It’s these damned things that make you like this. I’m thinking we need to neuter you soon. Your pussy would look so much prettier without these ugly balls.” He flicked them again.

Gabriel began to pant, and whether it was from fear or arousal, he didn’t know. 

“I bet your stud would like that too. Good breeding bitches don’t have these ugly things here.” Fortunately—unfortunately?—Hayden moved his attention back to his hole, sliding two fingers back in. “Still hungry, I see. Can you do it on rhythm? Clench. I said  _ clench.” _

Gabriel clenched. 

“Let go.”

Gabriel obeyed.

“Clench. Mm. Good. Hold it for thirty seconds. Oh, you feel so warm and silky inside, puppy. Your stud is  _ very  _ lucky to have such a good little breeding bitch at his disposal.”

Gabriel’s hole was beginning to involuntarily flutter from the constant clench and he was relieved when Hayden pulled his fingers back out.

“Alright, we’ve played for long enough. Time to give you what you need.” Hayden circled around him and went upstairs. There was a thumping noise, and then he came back downstairs with a German Shepherd. “King is very excited to see you today, puppy.”

Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut and listened as Hayden positioned King. There was a wet snuffling noise, and then a cold nose pressed against his hole. He tightened on reflex when King began to lick at him. 

“Oh, look at that,” Hayden chuckled, sitting on the stool he always sat on to watch Gabriel during his morning breedings. “He likes how you taste. Mount, boy. C’mon, breed your bitch; he’s so needy for you. Go on. Good boy!”

Gabriel whimpered when he felt King sink into him. 

Then, the relentless pounding began. 

Gabriel’s body was jostled against the restraints from King’s efforts and he could feel his little cock flapping back and forth pathetically between his legs. He was dripping pre-come again in little splatters, not that King cared. 

When King knotted him, he let out a moan, feeling his hole instinctively clench down on the huge cock inside of him. 

“That’s right, puppy,” Hayden encouraged. “Milk his cock; make sure your stud knows how grateful you are to him for breeding you.”

Too used to obeying on command, Gabriel tightened his hole even more. He clenched and unclenched, trying to milk King’s come into him. His cock was fully hard now, and when King somehow managed to nudge even deeper into him, he let out a loud moan before coming from nothing but being impaled on King’s cock. His tummy was slightly inflated from King’s come. 

“Beautiful,” Hayden breathed, sounding enthralled. He quickly reached underneath Gabriel’s body and let the boy squirt into the palm of his hand. “Oh, good puppy! Now you get to have some nice milk while we wait for your stud’s knot to go down too!”

Humiliated, Gabriel flushed, but as always, obediently licked at Hayden’s hand, cleaning up his own mess once again. It was only once he finished licking that he realized he’d been milking King’s cock again, desperate and needy for more pleasure,  _ moremoremore.  _

“Greedy,” Hayden chuckled. “Don’t worry, puppy. Just get into position later and King will be more than happy to help you out.”

Sure enough, Gabriel was in the middle of lunch when he was mounted without any warning. He knocked over his water bowl, spilling the liquid everywhere, and threw his head back in a silent moan. 

His hole had tightened again after a while, so the feeling was even more intense now. He could feel every shove and drag of his stud’s cock and in a desperate effort to please his stud, he tightened his pussy, clenching and whimpering. 

“Oh, honey, did he mount you again?” Hayden sounded both amused and sympathetic, reaching down to pet Gabriel’s sweaty golden curls. “He must’ve thought you were offering your cunt to him when you bent over to eat. I’ve trained him too well to mount a raised ass, huh?”

This time, when Gabriel shuddered and came again from King’s knot, Hayden shoved his food bowl underneath his cock so that there were streaks of white painted across his lunch. 

“You make a mess, you clean it up,” the man told him sternly. “Be grateful that your little clit can even dribble right now. We won’t have to worry about things like that once we fix you.”

Gabriel was panting, Hayden’s words barely registering in his mind. All he could think about was how full he felt, how  _ good  _ it was, how his hole seemed to move on its own, fluttering and pulsating around his stud’s cock, trying to milk every drop of come out of him. 

“Such a good puppy. Your pussy is going to be so pretty and wrecked by the end of today, and you’re gonna love it,” Hayden murmured, eyeing the scene before him appreciatively as he sipped his coffee.

Gabriel moaned, hole clenching again in arousal, because deep down, Hayden was right.

He loved breeding days. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to comment if you did.
> 
> Ideas are always welcome! I'm taking requests, so please let me know if you have any filthy thoughts!


End file.
